1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embossing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an embossing apparatus and method capable of forming an embossed portion by dropping melt and solidifying and pressing it into a predetermined shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to treat a substrate in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor or a flat display panel, a substrate support for supporting a substrate or an electrostatic chuck for fixing a substrate using electrostatic force is inevitably used.
Embossed portions are provided at certain intervals on an upper surface of the substrate support or the electrostatic chuck in order to minimize the contact surface with the substrate.
Conventional methods for forming the embossed portions are shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
As shown in FIG. 1a, a mask M having a plurality of holes formed therein is located over an upper insulation layer 24 which is the uppermost insulation layer of an electrostatic chuck, and melt is sprayed to form embossed portions.
However, in this case, the precision of the embossed portions E lowers and the shape thereof is irregular, whereby there is a problem in that the method is inappropriate to mass-production.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1b, an upper insulation layer 24, which is the uppermost insulation layer of an electrostatic chuck and has the thickness including the height of embossed portions E, is machined by a tool T to form the embossed portions E.
However, since the embossed portions E are machined, the embossed portions E are weak and the machining cost and time is increased. Further, as the preciseness of the embossed portions E is required, there is a problem in that an additional post-process is performed.